Eagles
by Shinsun
Summary: PWP one-shot, slightly AU. A saiyan mating ritual based off the courtship of bald eagles.


**Eagles**

DBZ one-shot yaoi fanfic by Shinsun -

The wind screamed in Goku's ears as he soared ever higher, circling the prince that circled him as well in perfect sync. The clouds rushed past, the blue, blue sky streaking by at a ridiculous pace as the two Saiyans climbed higher, higher, always higher.

Goku had spent the entirety of the week warming Vegeta up; talking to him, sparring, hunting, listening to the prince's many tales and complaints. He'd wanted the Saiyan prince for so long; but he took it slow, and he didn't really know how to go about it. Then one day he seized his chance.

He'd been sparring with the prince for hours when they came to a standstill, fist to fist, head to head; unable to budge. Breaking away from the stale-mate grip; Goku had responded instinctively, raising his power and his voice in a display as old as the Saiyan race itself; golden hair ablaze with flickering lightning, tail lashing and bristling; shouting a battle-cry unlike any other. The message was clear: '_I am worthy, you are worthy. I am ready to claim a mate; take it or leave it.'_

Amazingly, Vegeta took it. The spar had resumed, but with a different air. Each Saiyan was struggling to prove their worth as a mate, not to show dominance, but to prove their ability to protect and defend each other. The battle raged for hours, and both Saiyans more than proved their worth.

Dropping out of Super Saiyan, the two warriors had engaged in the second part of the ritual. Taking to the sky, they flew as high as they possibly could, showing their endurance and daring each other to take it a step further; which, long story short, brought Goku to this moment.

The wind shrieked in Goku's ears, deafening him to the world, to everything but the prince soaring beside him, urging him to elevate past another cloud bank before leveling off. The stars winked above in the cobalt sky, the air was thin and there were no more clouds above; no more space to climb higher. Vegeta hovered above the bank of fluffy white clouds, still circling; his ebony eyes tethered to Goku's.

"It's time," Goku couldn't hear the prince speak, but his lips moved to outline the two short words.

Goku smirked. Somehow he knew exactly what came next. He slowly cinched the circle in closer, bringing the two warriors almost chest to chest. They watched each other, if one moved to early or too late, they could both die. This third part of the ritual was about complete trust.

On an invisible, instinctive signal, the two Saiyans locked hands, lacing the fingers of each of their hands together and bracing against one another's weight, completely balanced. They were close enough for their knees to touch. Then, as one being, they let the ki holding them aloft disappear, and they fell.

Spinning, hands fastened together, they plummeted, somersaulting over each other, head over tail, and keeping up the movement as they tumbled through the open air in a thrilling free fall. Neither could breathe, the wind ricocheting off their skin, their hair flapping in the gale, plunging through cloud banks as they fell to the Earth. They stopped somersaulting as one, turning so that they were falling headfirst in a nosedive, linked only by one hand now, side by side. The ground rushed towards them at dizzying speed, and the instant before they crashed to their deaths, their lips connected for a moment and they let go of their counterpart's hand and broke the fall in the same motion, turning sharply away from the ground with shoulder-wrenching force and rocketing back into the sky.

They looped to the side before meeting each other face to face again.

They embraced in midair, kissing passionately and coiling their tails into a single furry cord.

"Kakarot," Vegeta murmured, stroking his new mate's face gently.

"Vegeta," Goku responded, tightening his grip around the other's shoulders, "Thanks for saying yes,"

"Took you long enough to ask," the prince smirked, "I thought _I _was going to have to propose if I had to wait much longer."

Goku laughed and kissed his mate again, caressing the proud, beautiful prince that now belonged to him, and he to said prince. They were one now, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

_Five years later…_

Goku soared upward alongside his mate, clearing cloudbanks and rocketing ever higher. It was the five year anniversary of their mating, and the bond was to be renewed; the ritual performed again each year to remind the two warriors why they were mates.

When they reached the highest point, they stopped a moment to catch their breath, grinning at each other in anticipation. Then Vegeta flipped over in midair so that Goku was above him and their knees locked together; they were supported only by leg strength. Then, like they had five years ago and each year after that, they fell together, flipping and spinning in a spectacular aerial display, hitting clouds with deafening _whumph_s and raising their arms over their heads together, still chained together by their knees.

They fell in this way until the ground was in sight, then they let go with their legs and twined their tails together, spread-eagled side by side and plummeting ever faster, the wind resistance making muscles scream and adrenaline race through their blood.

"Best part, Kakarot, ready?" Vegeta shouted over the wind.

"After you, Vegeta!" Goku shouted back, showing the prince that he trusted him to know when to let go.

Vegeta nodded and unhooked their tails the instant before they collided with the Earth. Rather than blast away from the unforgiving, craggy ground, he let Goku catch him, proving his own trust in his mate.

The prince wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and kissed him hard.

"Five years and we're still going strong," Goku commented, flashing a smile at his mate as they flew side by side for home.

"Indeed," Vegeta agreed, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I don't know, forever's a _really_ long time," Goku grinned, "But it's a pretty good goal to set; the sky's the limit after all."

"Not for us, Kakarot. For us, the sky is the starting line," Vegeta smirked.

"Well then," Goku linked his fingers with the prince's, "We'll just have to keep going 'til we reach the finish line; wherever it might lead us."

Then the two mightiest aerial predators ever to exist in this; or any world fell silent and flew through the blue, blue sky; content and knowing that this was only the beginning.

END


End file.
